


Merlin Brown: Psychic Detective

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Series: in which Merlin is a Robin except when he's a Merlin... and a jay... and a finch... well you get the point... [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Morgana, Crack, Dragons, Gen, Humor, Merlins not actually pychotic, flying beavers, so much crack, so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merlin's not actually a psychopath i promise his is on at least slightly straight. Lots of crack including an epic battle with flying beavers.<br/>*** READ PART 1 & 2 FIRST ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Brown: Psychic Detective

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait :D Merlin is not actually psychotic I'm sorry if you thought that. make sure to comment and tell me what you think.

Gwaine saw the flash, moments before the bullet penetrated his stomach. It hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before. The Pain was excruciating, he heard whats-her-name scream. Lots of people were screaming but that wasn’t important, he needed to get out of here before they called the police. If they saw his heeling factor, he’d be screwed. He tried to get up, but found that he couldn’t. The wound hurt way too much. He realized that there’d be no escape as the ambulance pulled up and medics rushed up.

Time was beginning to blur together, because now he was in the hospital be rushed into what was probably the E.R. 

He could feel the healing process start, they must’ve removed the bullet because his heeling factor tends to disagree with meds. Especially ones that put you out during surgery. He woke up and sent them into a panic, they were rushing around, trying to anesthetize him again. When two men in suit came barging into the ongoing surgery, yelling at them to stop. They were waving badges for disease control.

Next thing he knew, he was being rolled out of there by men in hazmat suits. When he tried to stop them, one leaned over him, and two fangs slowly slid from his mouth, he winked and whispered Morgana sent them. He sighed in relief and felt his conscience faded.

Gwaine woke up in a hospital room. He was hooked up to an army of machines that all went crazy when he tried to sit up. Nurses came rushing in, followed by a doctor of some sorts.

“What happened?” he asked slowly. The nurses began checking over his vitals and making notes.

“What do you remember?” the doctor countered as he sat down next to him.

“I was shot…” he thought for a second

“Then I was in the hospital… then people in yellow hazmat suits were dragging me away…” He trailed off trying to remember what happened after that.

“They were imposters. We stoped them and had them arrested-“ he was interrupted by a man in a suit with dark sunglasses who stormed in followed by two simaralily dressed men and nurses telling them to stop.  
“Who are you. What are you?” the man growled at Gwaine as the doctor glared.

“What do you mean?” Gwaine tried to play dumb, this was his worst nightmare. If they found out what he was… he didn’t even want to think about it.

“As soon as they took out the bullet, you healed the wound. That’s not possible, so I’ll ask again, what. Are. You.” The man growled. 

Oh my god this couldn’t get any worse. They knew. They were going to- he blinked and he was in his bed. What? He was back at the base, his didn’t hurt at all, in fact he felt fine except for a slight headache. It was a dream? But it was so real. 

He slowly got up and froze when he saw his mirror. He was drenched in sweat from head to toe and he had never been that pale in his entire life. It was just a nightmare he tried to tell himself as he got up.  
He crawled out of bed and made his way to the living room. Arthur, Morgana, and Will were passed out on the couch. Arthur was visibly shaking, Morgana was twitching, and Will appeared to be choking. They were all drenched in sweat and appeared to be having similar nightmares. He tried to wake them up but nothing was working. 

Merlin had shot him, he was sure of it, so maybe this was his work. He stood up and walked to where merlin was under house arrest. Percival and Leon were passed out by the door. He cautiously opened the door. Merlin sat on his bed cross-legged and meditating. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentrations. He noticed in the corner of the room he had pried the frame off the vent. Arthur had put up bars after escape attempt number eleven when he’d gotten himself stuck and they had to cut them open to get him out even though Merlin insisted that he’d never try something like that ever again  
A small flame hovered in the air underneath a bowl of… something. A little fan hovered I midair, waving the smoke into the vents. He looked at merlin incredulously.

“Really? Nightmare gas? You used nightmare gas on us?” Merlin grinned wickedly without opening his eyes. People normally stayed away from that stuff, but with Merlin’s magic he had found away to control it  
some months ago. They’d agreed not to use it because it sometimes damaged those with weak minds. 

“Well the escape attempts were getting me nowhere and I promised Arthur that I’d stop trying to escape so this was the best way to get revenge.” Merlin said matter-of-factly.

“Then why’d you let me out of my Nightmare?” Gwaine asked still very nervous.

“I was so focused on trapping Arthur in a coffin, drowning will in wolfs bane, and giving morgana a meltdown, that I forgot about you.” Merlin shrugged.

“You forgot-“ he stopped himself, he could see that Merlin’s magic was back and fully recharged, so he shook his head and slowly left the room.

…  
Arthur was terrified, he had never told anyone he was claustrophobic, or how much death scares him. He’d already been there once and he never wanted to go back. After merlin had stabbed him, he woke up in 

what was probably a coffin. He was pounding, hammering, and trying to claw his way out when he heard a voice somewhere far away.

“Arthur… need... up… not…” it started to become clearer as he listened for it.

“Arthur… need to… up… it’s not…” whatever the voice was trying to say it was important.

“Arthur… need to… wake up… it’s not real…” Was that Gwaine?

He kept repeating the words over and over again, it became clear what he was saying.

“It’s not working.” He heard another voice say, it sounded similar to Will.

“Gwaine!” he called out hoping that he wasn’t imagining this.

“That’s right Arthur! It’s Gwaine, you need to listen to…” Arthur woke up, Gwaine was shaking his shoulders, screaming at him inches from his face. He shoved him back and looked around. Will was standing behind him next to Perce, and Leon. Morgana lay asleep on the couch.

“What… happened?” he asked, his head felt like a truck smashed into it.

“Merlin hit us with nightmare gas.” Gwaine said like it was obvious.

“Nightmare what?” Arthur wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Gwaine sighed a put upon sigh.

“Nightmare gas, it puts everyone asleep and gives you nightmares, and Merlin somehow hit us with a modified version where he can not only walk through our dreams, but control them.” Gwaine explained.

“He… he did what?!” Arthur was going to kill him, but he noticed Morgana still lay asleep.

“What about Morgana?” He was worried, if it could put that much fear into him, why weren’t they trying to wake her up?

“We tried… but she won’t wake up.” Will said guiltily.

“We thought that since you’re family you might be able to wake her up.” Gwaine added.

 

After much yelling at her face and slapping her face, they realized it was pointless.

“I’m going to kill him.” Arthur decided, turning towards Merlin’s room, the rest followed.  
They stormed into his room, only to find him completely unconscious. They all took turns screaming at him and trying to get him to wake up but nothing seemed to work. Gwaine and Will both looked stumped.  
“Well that’s not supposed to happen. It almost seems like he’s trapped as deeply in the dream as Morgana.”  
…

Merlin ran. They were in the forest where he had brought Morgana in order to scare her. Everything had gone according to plan. That is, until gigantic snarling hell hounds came out of nowhere and attacked him. they were closing in and he had barely made it up the tree . They were circling the tree waiting for the opportunity to kill him. Merlin gulped nervously, something had gone terribly wrong. There wasn’t supposed to be any hellhounds and they definitely shouldn’t be attacking him.

It took a moment for him to cool his head enough to realize this was still his dreamland. He summoned a dragon (It was the first thing he could think of) that swooped down and carried the vicious dogs away. Merlin sighed in relief and climbed down the tree. But before he could make it out, rabid squirrels attacked his face. He ended up falling out of the tree before calling dogs of his own to chase the squirrels away.  
“This was definitely not supposed to happen” he mumbled under his breath.

With his dogs around him, he set off to find Morgana. He had left her in a clearing. The clearing was empty. He cautiously stepped out into the field. The moment he did so, three gigantic cats attacked his dogs. He turned and ran further into the clearing. The cats he quickly realized, were just a diversion to get him into the clearing, because a phoenix came out of nowhere, raining fire down in a ring around the clearing, cutting off any escape route. 

He called water sprites to put out the fire, but someone else was definitely controlling this dream, because the water inly made the fire bigger, and the phoenix laughed at him. he decided this would require higher tech, and tanks appeared at his sides, attempting to shoot down the bird. Another big mistake because amazon warriors dropped onto the tanks, wresting them open and hopped inside. The barrels were now pointed at him. 

Whoever was attacking him had creativity, he’d give them that. Pink sparkles blew from the tanks that once belonged to him, effectively covering him in sparkles from head to toe. He spit them out of his mouth before summoning a storm to rain lightning down on the offending tanks. The tanks blew up, and they were so close that he went flying back. Okay, maybe not a great idea. He summoned a trampoline to cushion his landing and as soon as he hopped off, it turned into a man eating trampoline monster. Which proceeded to chase him in circles within the ring of fire that held him captive. It closed in and pounced, just as he thought he was dead, it to exploded, this time into green slime. 

Okay, whoever this did want to kill him, just cause him endless humiliation. It only took him a second to draw his conclusion.

“Morgana!” he shouted angrily at the sky.

“Took you long enough.” A voice behind him laughed. He spun around to see Morgana dressed as an amazon, riding a turtle. Wow. just... wow.

“What are you… how did you… but… but…” Merlin stuttered speechlessly. Morgana grinned evilly.

“You’ve used it on me before dumbass. Back when I was working with morgause. The first time you caught me off guard but I’m not as stupid as Gwaine or Will where I fall for the same trick twice.” She explained with a tone that sounded more like she was explaining something to a five year old. Merlin glared, but she continued anyway.

“So when I realized what you were doing, I decided to get revenge for insulting my intelligence.” She said evilly.

“But… But… I didn’t…” as he tried to create a sentence, Morgana sent an army of what appeared to be winged beavers flying towards him. their eyes were blood red, and ready for a fight. 

Despite what Morgana says, he did not scream like a little girl as he ran for his life. 

“Two can play at this game” He shouted defiantly before winged cougars pounced on the beavers.

“Dreamland is so much fun!” she laughed as Griffins joined the beavers to chase off the cougars, then turned on Merlin. He gulped before summoning a pack of gigantic white wolves with red eyes to match her newly summoned Pixie Warriors.

…

Gwaine and Will stared completely stumped when Merlin started to sweat and flinch, as if in a nightmare. Percival came into the room looking confused.

“I checked on Morgana, she looks fine. Sleeping peacefully and smiling as if she’s having a pleasant dream.” Percival said looking confused at Merlin.

“He looks nothing like Morgana.” Percival commented.

“What could be going on in there?” Gwaine said worriedly. They sat in silence for a moment before Will gasped. 

“Merlin used it on Morgana once before! Remember when we gassed Morgause’s entire coven to sneak in and grab the heart of Zeus?” he asked Gwaine. Gwaine’s looked thoughtfully for a second before the same realization crossed his face. They burst out laughing while the others looked only more confused.

“The heart of Zeus?” Arthur had to ask.

“Not important, they were actually just bluffing.” Gwaine brushed it off unimportantly before continuing.

“Anyways, Morgana has been gassed before, and with the stronger minds, gassing them only works once or twice before catching on to the trick. And if Merlin can control the dream, why wouldn’t Morgana be able to?” Gwaine said chuckling.

“Poor bastard probably got caught in his own trap.” Will said smiling, Arthur was still trying to wrap his head around it.

“So what you’re saying is… Morgana high jacked the dream and turned it on Merlin?” Leon asked. Will nodded happily. 

Gwaine was about to say more but Merlin began talking in his sleep.

“Take that… no… no! not the unicorns!” He mumbled fearfully, even Leon had to raise an eyebrow at that. He tossed and turned in his sleep again.

“Ha! Pigs really do fly!” he said more clearly. Gwaine looked over to the duct and noticed there was no longer any smoke.

“The gas is gone, so the spell is probably wearing off.” Gwaine smiled as Merlin started panting.

“I will never surrender.” He shouted defiantly

“Ow! Owowowow I surrender! I surrender!” He shouted again, then gasped awake.

He looked around at the people standing around him, Gwaine gave him an annoyed look, and crossed his arms. A smug grin crossed his face.

“I would be angry for you gassing us, but it looks like Morgana already took care of that.” He laughed at Merlin’s pale expression.

“Serves him right.” Arthur grumbled, Merlin glared at him.

“I’m baaaacccckkkk!” they heard Morgana shout cheerfully from the lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post the next part faster. Don't forget to comment.


End file.
